Bring Me To Life: Soul Eater Fan Fic
by LunarLotus123
Summary: Asukai and Nakayama are a great team as technician and scythe. How long can they endure these hardships?
1. Chapter 1

The small village seemed rather quiet.

The occasional cat passing by was about all the life there.

Inside a small house though, all hell had broken loose.

A woman with raven black hair stood over a girl, about 15, covered in blood.

"So Asukai…happy now?"

The young girl looked terrified as she cowered from her friend, "Midoriko…what's happened to you?"

"Me? I could ask the same. You had to go and join that damned academy didn't you?" Midoriko asked kicking Asukai hard in the chest.

She cried out in pain and clutched her chest, "M…Mi…doriko….why…"

"Simple. Im a witch and you're my sworn enemy," Midoriko replied as a black flame appeared in her hand.

Hearing this, Asukai tried to make her way to the door but was stopped by Midoriko's flames.

"Any last words?" Midoriko asked stepping towards her friend.

"How about back the fuck off?"

A male voice caught the two girls attention.

Midoriko glanced over and saw a man with magenta hair and a red and purple top hat, "And you are?"

"Nakayama!" Asukai cried in joy, seeing her scythe appear.

"Getting yourself into trouble again?" Nakayama asked looking at the fallen technician.

Midoriko scoffed and shot a fireball at him, "Fool!!"

Asukai managed to stand up and tackled Midoriko to the ground, "Stop it!!"

Nakayama quickly changed into a cleaver while Asukai grabbed him, "Midoriko! Please stop this!"

"Fools…all of you…you'll pay for this," the witch snapped lashing out at Asukai.

"You have to do it Asukai! Or your dead!" Nakayama snapped.

Asukai could only stand there and stare, "But…"

Just as Midoriko was about to attack, Asukai cried out and brought her cleaver up to block.

As she did though, the blade cut through midoriko's chest causing the witch to fall, "D…damn you…"

"Midoriko!" Asukai cried dropping Nakayama and rushing to her friends side, "Why? Why'd you do it?"

Midoriko looked at Asukai and scoffed, "You really are a fool…"

She then exhaled her last breath and died in Asukai's arms.

Nakayama took his human form again and walked over to Asukai, "It had to be done…"

"She was my friend…why? Why'd she try and kill us!?" the teal haired girl shrieked in frustration.

* * *

Too be continued!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Asukai returned to the academy to get her burns healed.

Stein was in his office, flirting with medusa again when the young technician entered, "Hey Asukai. What happened to you?"

Medusa looked over and sighed, "Stein, why don't you let me handle this one."

"That's our choice then…okay…." Stein replied as he left the room.

Once he was gone, Medusa waked over to the shaken girl, "Are you okay Asukai?"

Asukai simply looked at Medusa, then embraced her sobbing uncontrollably.

Medusa held her for a moment, then layed her on a stretcher, "Calm down. You look pretty worse for wear.I'm surprised you could make it here on your own…"

"She wasn't on her own. I helped her," Nakayama replied walking in.

"I see. Well done," Medusa replied as she injected a sedative into Asukai's arm, "What the hell happened?"

"You remember Midoriko? Asukai's friend?" the fuchia haired man asked sitting beside the bed, "Turns out she was a witch. She tried to kill Asukai."

"Midoriko? Seriously?" Medusa asked sounding shocked.

In her mind though, Medusa was rejoicing to herself.

"Is she gonna be okay? She's pretty badly burned and she was complaining that she couldn't breath," Nakayama replied sounding worried.

"If that's the case, there may be a few broken ribs," the woman replied examining the burns, "You'll need to leave. I promise I'll do what I can."

Nakayama paused, staring at his partner, then left the room.

Medusa waited till he was gone and she was sure they were alone to get started.

As she wrapped the bandages, Medusa began to talk to herself, "Seems Midoriko did her job well…"

After a while, she finished bandaging up the burns and cuts, then woke Asukai up, "How're ya feeling?"

"Fine…I guess…" she replied quietly trying to sit up.

Medusa gently pushed Asukai back onto the bed, "Rest now. You're still badly injured."

"No…I have to-"

She was cut off by Stein grabbing her shoulder and forcing her onto the bed, "Don't make me dissect you."

There was an awkward silence, until Medusa smacked Stein upside the head, "She's been traumatized enough!"

Asukai took the chance to get up and try to sneak out.

As she oppened the door though, Shinigami-sama was there waiting for her, "Hey pops...What's up?"

"What are you doing up? You're going to open you're wounds," Shinigami-Sama asked looking concerned.

Asukai groaned in frustration and went back to the bed, "Sorry dad…I just hate being so useless…"

"You're not useless, Asukai. You were up against a rather strong witch. It wasn't your fault," Shinigami replied walking over.

Medusa and Stein both left once more to give Shinigami Sama time to talk.

"Still…she was my best friend and I couldn't tell who she really was," Asukai replied sounding pissed.

"Midoriko had very powerful magic on hre side. She wa the Witch of the Black Flame. The fact that you survived is a wonderful thing," the specter replied sincerely.

"That's not the point!" Asukai snapped slamming her fist hard into the table beside the bed.

As she did, the glass of water that was there fell and smashed agianst the tile floor.

Shinigami sama stared at her for a moment, then sighed, "What is the point then?"

"The point is…I was blind to the truth. I was a moron for not seeing what she really was. I if I can't event tell what those around me are...I'm not worthy of the title of meister," the teen replied stifiling a sob.

"Asukai, you're my daughter," Shinigami sama said patting the young woman on the head, "If you're not worthy of the title meister, then I'm not worthy to be called lord of death.

Hearing this, Asukai paused.

Never once had she heard her father talk to her like that.

Usually it was his usual goofy attempts to be hip, but this time, he seemed to become a whole other being.

"Y-You're right...sorry dad," she said forcing a smile as she looked up at her father, "I don't know what I was thinking."

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Asukai was already up and about.

To her surprise, Tsubaki was waiting outside her room with Nakayama, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Before Tsubaki would say anything, Nakayama got into Asukai's face, "Why didn't you tell me you were Shinigami sama's daughter or that your brother was Death the Kid?"

Asukai chuckled nervously and tilted her head, "Guess it kinda slipped my mind..."

Tsubaki sighed and smile at the aqua haired girl, "We're just glad you are ok. Black Star would have liked to be here but he and Soul said they had something to go do."

"Thanks Tsubaki. No offense though but..." A strange dark aura lightly surrounded Asukai, "I don't think Black Star would survive if he pissed me off..."

Nakayama sighed and grabbed Asukai by the shoulder and dragged her off to class, "Come on Asu-Chan...You're going to end up BACK in the infirmary if you don't take it easy."

As they left, Tsubaki could only stand and stare at them in shock.

* * *

"So, Nakayama, any new jobs that seem interesting to you?" Asukai asked looking at the board.

"We're not going out just yet. You need to heal," Nakayama said walking towards the Crescent Moon Classroom.

"Aw come one! I was stuck in the infirmary for a whole day already! I need some action!" Asukai said hugging the weapons arm, "Come on NakaChan!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Nakayama said taking his top hat and smacking his meister across the head with it.

As Asukai crouched there holding the lump on her head, Nakayama took his seat beside Maka and Soul, "Hey guys...what's up?"

Soul smirked and gave Nakayame a high five, "Keeping it cool as always. And you?"

"Eh...dealing with Asukai is a pain in the ass as always," the magenta haired boy said with a sarcastic groan.

"Like you're one to talk! All you ever do is complain and argue! If you actually DID something I wouldn't be so irritated all the time!" Asukai snapped taking her seat beside her weapon.

As the two argued, no one seemed to notice Dr. Stein had entered the room.

"Asukai, Nakayama. Quit fighting already or you'll be our next science project," Stein said throwing a scalpel at them, causing it to pierce the wall behind them.

Both weapon and meister quickly turned to face the teacher and bowed their heads, "We're so sorry Professor."

"Good. Now, before we start todays lessons, there's a new student I'd like to introduce to you all. Everyone, this is Death the Kid. Shinigami sama's son and Asukai's brother."

As the dark hired boy walked into the room, Asukai felt herself die inside, collapsing onto her desk, "You've gotta be kidding...I have to deal with at him at school as well as at home now?"

Kid didn't say anything, he just walked up and took a seat by his sister, "Hello little sister."

Asukai glared up at him and sighed, "Hey big brother...What possessed you to come to school?"

"It's hard to explain, so I won't even bother," he said before looking horrified at her.

Asukai looked confused, "Kid? What's wrong?"

"Y-your...hair," Kid said reaching into his bag and pulling out a brush, "It's uneven!"

Asukai groaned as he restyled her hair to be even, "Damn you and your symmetry..."

* * *

After class, Asukai couldn't get out of get out of class fast enough.

"Lil sister!"

Asukai froze in mid step, in her mind swearing at everything Kid was, "What is it Kid?"

"Dad told me what happened between you and your friend. You alright?"

"I'm fine..." she said trying not to snap and kill her older brother.

Kid and Asukai were only about a year apart, but Kid always made it seem like a twenty year difference.

"Dad told me to keep an eye on you. He doesn't want you working yourself too hard," the dark haired boy said walking next to his sister.

It was then that Asukai realized that Kid was about an inch taller than her, "I'm fine! Quit worrying about me!"

Before Kid could stop her, Asukai had already run off to be alone.

Kid watched her then groaned, "Why does she always have to be so damned emotional?"

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Asukai had stopped running when she reached the rooftop, her hair once more styled to her preference, bangs brushed to one side and the rest ties up in a lopsided ponytail.

"Asukai. What's up?"

Once more, Asukai found herself alone with the creepiest teacher at DWMA, Dr. Franken Stein.

"Hey professor...What can I do for ya?" Asukai asked trying not to freak out.

"Why would I come here if I needed something? Maybe I just want to get to know one of my students," Stein said smirking a bit.

"Nice try sir. I've heard the stories..."

After a minute, Stein sighed and handed her a bag, "Believe it or not I'm here to drop off some medication."

Asukai looked at the small paper bag and sighed, "I'm fine...I don't need any pills..."

"Whether or not you want to take these isn't the question. This is an order from your superior and your doctor. Take them or I'll force them down your throat," the patchwork doctor said shaking the bag.

Grudgingly, Asukai took the bag from the doctor and pulled one of the pills out, "Guess I've got no choice then."

After she took the pill, the young meister pocketed the bag, "That can't be the only reason you came. You could've sent Medusa to deliver these for you."

"You're right. I have a message from Shinigami Sama for you. He wants to see you, Kid, Black Star and Maka in his room," Stein said putting out the last of his smoke.

"Damn...what does the old man want now?" she muttered before starting to walk away, "Thanks doc. See ya around..."

Stein watched her leave before looking at a chart he had in his hand, "Strange...Traces of black blood. Eh, might just be a fluke..."

* * *

Once Asukai made it to the Death Room, she saw Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patti, and Nakayama there waiting, "Hey guys...what's up?"

"Hey kids! How's it going?" Shinigami sama said popping out of his mirror.

Maka smiled and looked a the old reaper, "Fine Shinigami Sama..."

Unlike Maka though, both Kid and Asukai looked rather unamused at the sudden appearance of their father.

What bothered Asukai though, was the mere thought of being in the same room as Kid.

"I have an important mission for you guys today! You are going to London. There are some nasty kishin there that need to be disposed of. You guys up for the challenge?" Shinigami asked looking at the group.

"Sounds great! Count us in!" Black Star cried jumping with joy.

As the others chimed in, Kid walked over and looked at his sister, "Your outfit...it's not symmetrical."

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't care?" Asukai muttered turning away from Kid.

"At least make it a tube top! That way the one sleeve isn't hanging down to your wrist!" Kid snapped pulling out a pair of scissors.

Asukai glared at Kid, "Come near me with those an I'll cut your bangs unevenly."

"LET ME JUST FIX YOUR SHIRT!"

"AND I'M TELLING YOU TO DROP DEAD!"

As the two argued, Shinigami became frustrated, "Reaper Chop!"

Within seconds, both siblings were crouched down, clutching their now throbbing heads.

"Now then. You leave immediately!"

* * *

"I can't believe I got stuck with you of all people," Asukai muttered glaring death at her older brother as the group started to London.

As the two siblings began bickering again, the group began to walk a little faster in order to distance themselves from the Death siblings.

"All you have to do is either sew on another sleeve or cut one off. It's not that hard!" Kid snapped.

"If they didn't fight all the time, I wouldn't even know they were related," Soul muttered glancing back at them.

"It gets worse from what I've heard," Nakayama muttered looking at his meister before continuing forward.

"How can you stand working with her?" Black Star asked with a smirk on his facce.

"Oh please!" Maka snapped looking at the ninja, "You're not much better. The fact that Tsubaki hasn't killed you surprises me."

"QUIT FIGHTING! THIS IS TOO DAMN IRRITATING!" Nakayama snapped in frustration.

Soon the entire group fell quiet, including Asukai and Kid.

"We're almost there," Asukai said after a few hours.

"Yeah. We just need to cross the channel," Tsubaki said looking around, "I don't see any boats though."

Kid sighed and held his hand out, "Beelzebub..."

As soon as his skateboard appeared, Kid jumped on and looked at the grou, "I'll go ahead and bring a ferry."

"No you don't," Asukai hissed seeing Kid fly off, "Azrael!"

Soon, Asukai was flying after her brother on a pair of roller blades with the DWMA insignia inscribed on the sides.

"Talk about sibling rivalry..." Maka said chuckling nervously.

"A little rivalry is good for the soul!" Black Star snapped holding his fist in the air.

"What the hell is wrong with them? This is so uncool," Soul muttered with a groan of frustration.

Tsubaki looked at Black Star and sighed, "Couldn't you be a tad quieter?"

Patti and Liz just stared as their meister and his brother began racing each other.

"I thought we could get away from all of this insanity dammit..." Liz muttered angrily.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Three Days Later-

The group had returned to the DWMA, Kid and Asukai STILL going at one anothers throats,

"Kid, why can't you for ONCE let me handle at least ONE kishin on my own!"

Death the Kid glanced at Asukai and kept walking, "Dad wanted me to keep an eye on you..."

"Yeah. Keep an eye on...Not make me the little girl at the back of the group who twiddles her thumbs," Asukai snapped thwacking her brother upside the head, causing his hair to go askew.

Without realizing what she had done, Asukai kept walking to inform her father of the mission.

Kid collapsed, his hair was now combed over unsymmetrically, "I am useless trash! AYSYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!"

"Hey pops. Asukai reporting in," the aqua haired girl said as she stood in front of the gold framed mirror.

After a moment, Lord Death came out and began his usual schpiel, "Hey kiddo, how's it going, how you been, wassup?"

"The usual, trying not to kill Kid, trying to keep my grades up. I came to report on the mission," she explained putting her hands in her pockets, "We took care of all the kishin eggs and secured London for the time being."

"I saw what happened between you and Kid, what will it take to get you two to get along?" Lord Death asked, a sweat drop appearing on the right side of his mask.

Asukai grimaced and bit her lip, trying not to blow up, "Honestly dad...I don't think we can ever get along...No offense..."

"I see...I figured I'd at least try," he said before handing her a folder, "THis is for you."

"Huh? What is it?"

Asukai opened the folder and saw a picture of Midoriko on the first page.

"This is why I wanted you to come alone..." Lord Death said sounding dead serious, "Midoriko isn't dead..."

As she heard this, Asukai couldn't find the words to describe the overwhelming fear and anger that came to her heart.

Lord Death placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a semi hug, "Midoriko issued a threat, saying that she's coming after you. I don't want you to leave the academy and you are moving back into Gallow's Manor."

"WHAT! No way! I am not going to become some caged up animal because she's back!" Asukai snapped pulling away from her dad.

"I'm not giving you a choice. You WILL follow these orders. Nakayama already knows what's happening and has moved your belongins to your old rooms."

Asukai felt her heart sink and every feeling of hatred towards her brother swelling up within her mind, "Excuse me...I've got to go..."

Just as the door closed, Lord Death heard a blood curdling scream of anger from the other side, "Well, at least the family will be back together again..."

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

"H-Hey Asukai...You alright?" Soul asked as his friend sat down beside him in class.

"I'm fine...why do you ask?" she muttered not looking up from her desk.

"The fact that you scared the hell out of everyone within a ten mile radius a few minutes ago would be a good start," he said leaning back and propping his feet on the desk.

Asukai said nothing and just waited for Stein to show up.

Just before Stein showed, Kid walked in and glanced at his sister.

She looked right back at him and glared death at him.

He took the hint and sat down in the next row over with Liz and Patty.

Stein rolled in shortly after, falling over and spinning into the center of the room on his back.

Before anyone could ask if he was ok, the strange man whipped out a book and flipped it open, "Okay class, let's turn to page 66 and get to work."

Meanwhile, Nakayama was at Gallows Manor, arranging his and Asukai's belongings almost identical to the way they were when they moved out.

As he did, Nakayama couldn't resist the urge to take a look at Kid's room to see just how far his symmetry deal went.

Finally, the curiosity took over.

After he finished setting up the rooms, Nakayama snuck into Kid's room and did his best not to touch ANYTHING.

Though it wasn't surprising, the precise nature of everything in this room made Nakayama speechless.

On his way out though, Nakayama failed to notice that his sleeve just barely touched a candle, moving it one millimeter out of sync with the other.

"Something isn't right," Kid muttered to himself as they took notes on Stein's lecture.

Before he could run off though Liz and Patty held him down.

Liz then kept a firm grip on his arm while she lectured him about missing another class.

Asukai did her best to concentrate but found it near impossible.

Her mind was swimming with thoughts of the Witch of the Black Flames returning to finish the job.

The scars still remained from her encounter, but they didn't hold her back.

As she continued to ponder her thoughts, Asukai failed to notice the piece of chalk flying towards her face.

It wasn't until she flew back and collapsed against the desk behind her that Asukai realized the Stein had been talking to her, "Owwwwwwwwww..."

"Asukai. Now that you've rejoined the class," Stein said lighting another smoke up, "Care to answer the question?"

Asukai looked at him, unsure of what he was asking them in the first placed.

"Professor. I think I may need t take Asukai home. Medusa mentioned she had a fever earlier and I want her to be alright for the anniversary tonight," Kid said wlaking over to his sister and helping her up.

"Alright Kid. But Asukai," Stein said smirking evilly, "I want you to come to my office later to make up for your absence today..."

Asukai just nodded and walked out with Kid.

Halfway home, Asukai finally spoke up, "Hey...Kid..."

Kid was a tad surprised but went along with it, "Yeah sis?"

It was obvious that Asukai was uncomfortable talking to her older brother, but she still managed to speak her mind, "I never did tank you..."

This caught Kid off guard and caused him to stumble a bit.

"Thanks for what?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"The job in London...I know you were just trying to help and keep me safe...Thanks," the younger death sibling said blushing a bit.

As they walked and talked, a strange shadows was following them.

Inside one of the alleyways, a small raven peered out at the two before hiding.

The bird transformed and pulled what looked like a hand held radio from it's pocket, on it's back was an arrow.

"Hello?"

"Lady Medusa...It's Midoriko..." the woman said smirking a bit.

"Ah Midoriko. I do hope everything is going according to plan," Medusa said with a sinister tone.

"It is. Asukai and Kid are leaving the DWMA."

"They'll be back tonight though. If you have the chance," Medusa explained quietly, "Slip the item into Asukai's room before then."

"Yes Lady Medusa," Midoriko said putting the radio in her pocket and turning back into her raven form.

Asukai and Kid arrived at Gallow's Manor and Asukai went straight up to her room.

Meanwhile, Kid walked into his room and freaked out, "THIS ISN'T RIGHT! Everything is ruined now!"

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Asukai ignored Kid's scream of agony and despair and walked into her room, locking the door behind her.

_What am I going to do?_ she thought before flopping onto the bed, burying her head in her pillow.

It wasn't long before Lord Death knocked on the door, "Asukai...I need to talk to you..."

Asukai ignored her dad, preoccupied with her own thoughts at the moment.

When she didn't answer him, Lord Death thought it best to simply leave her be for the time being.

Nakayama was in the shower when Asukai and Kid had gotten home, getting ready for the anniversary of the DWMA.

When he stepped out, he was wearing his signature face mask and eye patch, but he had a red and fuschia suit on with black pants and dress shoes.

On his desk was a top hat with a blue sash tied around it.

Seeing his meister on the bed, Nakayama walked over and sat down next to her, "Don't worry...we won't have to stay here long. Soon enough we can move back into our apartment and have our privacy again."

"It's not that," she muttered finally getting up and going to her closet, "It's that witch...Midoriko..."

"Don't think about it for now," the weapon said looking to the floor, "We have to get ready. You can't miss tonight..."

Asukai listened but said nothing as she opened the door, grabbed her dress and went into the bathroom.

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome! It's time to have fun and enjoy the evening!" Lord Death said looking at the group of students gathering in the entrance hall of the DWMA, Kid and Asukai standing on either side of him, their weapons by their sides.

Once the party got underway, Asukai slipped out of the crowd to the balcony where nobody would bug her.

Out of her clutch, she pulled a pack of Marlboro 100's and placed one between her lips and started looking for her lighter.

"Need a light?"

Asukai jumped a bit as she heard Stein behind her but just smiled a bit, "Thanks Professor..."

Once he lit hers, Stein lit his own smoke, inhaling a bit before looking at the young meister, "I know you're upset about Midoriko, but if it gets in the way of your fighting skills or your concentration...You WILL die..."

Asukai remained silent as she finished her smoke and put it out, "I appreciate your concern sir...As far as I'm concerned though, it is a personal matter."

Just as she was about to walk away, Stein grabbed Asukai by the hand and dragged her to the dance floor, "Asukai...Why are you so secluded? It can be unnerving."

Asukai tried to not trip over her own heels as she was pulled to the dance floor, Stein leading their dance, "It's not your concern sir...I just prefer to hang out by myself..."

Stein smirked a little and leaned in a bit closer to her face, "Is that really it? Or is it something else..."

"Stein! Why do you have to torture the students," Medusa called out walking over to her colleague and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Stein laughed out loud and smiled at her, "Sorry! It's an old habit!"

While they were distracted, Asukai went back to the balcony.

"Asu-chan," Nakayama said walking over to his meister, "Why're you out here all alone?"

"Don't worry...I just don't like cr-What's that?"

Asukai pointed at a figure on top of one of Death City's buildings, only a shadow against the night sky.

"I don't know...it can't be good," Nakayama said pulling Asukai inside.

As they got in, Sid burst into the room, bleeding heavily, "We don't have much time! Lord Death! We are under attack!"

Asukai was too focused on the panic spreading throughout the students to notice Medusa running off.

Lord Death and Sid spoke very briefly before Sid pulled Nygus from her sheath, "Hold on!"

Asukai, Nakayama, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty, Stein and Spirit all fell through a coffin shaped holes in the ground before the section of the academy was cut off from time and space.

* * *

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

"Midoriko!"

Eruka, Free and Midoriko were running as fast as they could towards the Kishin's resting place, Eruka's tadpole Jackson following close behind.

"What froggy?" the dark haired witch asked leaping over a fallen pillar.

"Those students are catching up! One of them is your old roommate," the frog witch explained trying to keep up.

"You know what...You two go ahead. I'll take care of her," the black flame witch said halting in her steps.

"You sure about this?" Free asked pausing for a moment.

"Positive. Hurry. Medusa doesn't like to be kept waiting," Midoriko said lifting her right palm up and producing a black fire ball.

* * *

"Kid! You sensing that?"

Asukai and Kid were running at the head of the group, a troubled look on the younger siblings face.

"You sense it too then..." Kid said shifting Liz and Patty in his hands.

Before Asukai could say anything else, she froze up, "GET DOWN!"

As Asukai dove to the ground, she pulled Maka and Kid down, avoiding a purple, almost, black fireball aimed for the center of the group.

"You haven't lost your touch, Asu Chan."

Asukai swore under her breath as she stood up, Nakayama firmly gripped in her right hand, "And here I hoped I wouldn't have to see you again, Midoriko."

"Asukai, you go-"

"Kid, this is MY fight..." Asukai said seriously, a tinge of sorrow in her voice.

Black Star looked at her and scoffed, "Just don't get yourself killed. I'd hate for you to miss it when I become a big star."

"I promise. Now get going. You don't have very long," Asukai said resting Nakayama on her shoulder.

The two other meisters exchanged a silent acknowledgement before hurrying past the witch to catch the others.

"Asukai, you sure about this?" Nakayama asked, his face appearing in the blade of his cleaver form.

"I've never been more sure..." Asukai said, her voice hiding a hint of blood lust.

"Seems Medusa did her job pretty well...I can practically smell the madness pouring from you," Midoriko hissed with an evil laugh, "Come on. Let me see it!"

Asukai tightened her grip and lunged at the witch, Nakayama at her side as she brought it up towards Midoriko's throat.

Midoriko scoffed and stopped the blade with her hand, "You're a fool. You're still as weak as ever. My turn now..."

Before Asukai could react, Midoriko engulfed her free hand in flames and slammed it into the teens gut, sending her flying into one of the pillars.

There was a cloud of dust as the pillar crumbled around the young meister.

Nakayama swore under his breath and turned human again, "Asukai! Get up dammit!"

"Don't worry Nakayama...I won't go down that easily," Asukai hissed standing up, a small trail of black blood trailing from the corner of her mouth, "Transform, now. Midoriko!"

The dark haired witch turned her head and smirked, "Yes?"

"You said you wanted to see my madness, right? Well then," Asukai muttered as the whites of her eyes became as black as the night sky, "Allow me to show you."

* * *

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

"I like this side of you...It makes me excited," Midoriko hissed with a dark and sadistic laugh.

"Not surprising...I rather like this as well..."

Asukai had gone from her normal and enthusiastic self to an unrecognizable shadow the craved to see the witches blood on her hands.

"Asukai! Don't let yourself get overwhelmed!" Nakayama called as he felt the madness interfering with their wavelength.

Sadly his cries fell upon deaf ears as a maniacal laugh escaped his meisters throat.

"Now then...let's end this now," the witch said producing two fireballs in her hands.

"Do let's," Asukai snapped swinging Nakayama up and aiming for the throat, the bloodlust flooding from every pore in her body.

Midoriko, thinking that Asukai's attack was the same as before, she brought her right hand up and trying to use her flames to help block the attack, "Will you never learn?"

Ignoring her words, Asukai put her full strength into the swing, smiling as she felt Nakayama connect with Midoriko's flesh.

There was a moment of silence before Midoriko felt something warm trickling down her arm.

The flame was extinguished and the blade had driven into her hand, blood flowing down her arm and dripping onto the floor.

"I see, you're not as weak as I thought. You're the first person to draw my blood in a while," the dark haired woman said clenching her hand on the blade, "My turn..."

Asukai watched and grabbed Midoriko's left hand, flames and all, stopping her blow, "Really? I was hoping for MORE FROM YOU!"

As she ignored the burning feeling in her hand, Asukai tightened her grip and smashed her forehead into Midoriko's, leaving a trail of black blood running down her forehead.

This caught the witch off guard, causing her to stagger back and leaving her open for Asukai's next attack.

Not letting up, Asukai slammed Nakayama's blade into the ground and used the handle to launch a kick into her rival's chest.

Midoriko collapsed as she became winded, surprised at what the black blood had really done to Asukai, "You little bitch...where did this strength come from?"

Asukai, leaving Nakayama in the ground, walked over and sat on Midoriko's chest, "Shouldn't you know? You...did this...to me..."

Before she could react, Midoriko felt Asukai's hands around her throat causing her airway to close up.

"Is this better, Midoriko? I never thought I'd actually be the one to end you," Asukai said tightening her grip even more, "I love this! Your fate is in my hands!"

Nakayama watched before he transformed and ran over, pulling his meister off of Midoriko, "ASUKAI! STOP! THIS ISN'T YOU!"

Asukai snapped and spun around, swinging her fist at the magenta haired mans face.

The weapon braced for the impact but felt nothing.

Upon opening his eyes, Nakayama saw Asukai had returned to normal, the look on her face resembled that of shock, "N...Naka Chan...what happened to me?"

Nakayama stepped away from her for a moment and checked Midoriko's pulse, "You killed her...it's finally over..."

Asukai managed to stay calm as she watched Midoriko's body vanish and her soul appeared.

"Mind if I-"

"Don't. I know what her soul would do but..."

The weapon just sighed and walked over, "I understand. We'll just let it fade away. We'd better hurry and catch up with the others."

"Alright. Transform back," Asukai said grabbing his arm, "And hold on. We're using Azrael."

"That's the Asukai I know!" he said chuckling as he transformed.

As her roller blades materialized, Asukai gripped Nakayama firmly and began speeding down the corridor to catch up with her brother.

* * *

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Nakayama was now carrying Asukai, bridal style, in hopes that they could catch up with Kid and the others sooner.

"I'll be fine, quit asking," Asukai snapped before forcing herself out of her weapons arms.

This caught Nakayama off guard, but he had learned not to argue with the shinigami in training.

"Transform. I'm using Azrael," the aqua haired woman said looking into the darkness ahead of them, "We don't have much time."

The weapon just sighed with frustration and turned into his cleaver form, hoping that this whole thing would be over soon.

It took them about ten minutes to catch up after Asukai had picked the pace up, but neither of them knew what was in store for them within the Kishin's prison.

"The air is so stale in here...Makes it hard to breathe," Asukai muttered weaving her way through the pillars and seals.

A few feet in, she decided it would be best to walk from then on to better her ability to defend herself.

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden? No witty remarks or smart ass questions?" Asukai asked after the walked on for a bit.

Looking down though, Asukai's heart sank.

Nakayama had been replaced with what seemed like the arm of a corpse, that arm being attached to what she assumed was none other than the Kishin Asura.

Before she could let out a cry or a scream, Asura lunged and bit down on her throat, digging his teeth into her soft flesh.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!"

"ASUKAI! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Nayama started shaking his meisters shoulders trying to wake her up, finally he resorted to slapping her across the face.

Asukai snapped out of the illusion, her hands shaking and a cold sweat pouring down her brow, "It wasn't real? But...I felt it...I felt his breath...his teeth sinking into my neck...I felt everything! Was it all in my head?"

"It's the Kishin...it's right there," Nakayama explained pointing at the bag of skin hanging in the center of the room.

"Asukai!"

The young woman turned to see Kid running over, Liz and Patty firmly in his grip, "Hey Kid, where's everyone else?"

"Black Star just got here and Maka is dealing with the Demon Sword. We need to stop the group from reviving the Kishin," Kid explained helping her up.

Asukai stood up, paused and grabbed Nakayama, "Who are you?"

"What are you talking about? It's me sis," Kid said looking shocked.

"You're not Kid. The right side of your collar is crooked. Even if the world was about to end," the younger sibling explained lifting her weapon up, "He would fix it or he would probably die of heart failure."

"Asukai? Who are you talking to?" Nakayama asked looking at her from the blade.

"What do you mean? Th-" She stopped and saw that where she thought her brother was, was nothing but an empty space.

"Asukai, I know this place plays mind games but we have to stay focused," Nakayama said changing back to his human form, "Besides, we have company."

Asukai turned and saw a witch with a frog like hat run over to the skin bag with a silver case which she assumed contained the means to resurrect Asura.

"Let's hurry!"

Just as she started to run over, Asukai saw Kid get thrown back by a werewolf that Asukai recognized as the man that stole the Grand Witches eye.

"Talk about a rag tag group," she said hurrying over to help Kid up, "You alright?"

"Yeah. I got this guy, stop the witch!" Kid snapped jumping up and hurrying back to his fight.

Asukai nodded and hurried towards the witch, Nakayama firmly in her grasp.

Just before she swung, Asukai's attack was blocked by a pillar of ice, "The hell!"

"Sorry. Can't let you do that," the werewolf explained as he lunged at Asukai.

Swearing under hear breath, Asukai jumped away, the attack pushing her away from the witch.

"Looks like we gotta finish this one first," Asukai snapped standing up and resting Nakayama on her shoulder.

"Dammit! Where's Black Star when you need him?" Kid snapped raising Liz and Patty up to fire.

"YAHOO!"

"Speak of the devil..." Asukai muttered before lunging at the werewolf again.

"Black Star! Stop the witch from using the black blood!" Kid cried out firing at the werewolf to keep him distracted.

"You got it! Let's go Tsubaki!" Black Star cried pushing forward.

Asukai watched him go past them before swinging her blade towards the werewolf.

The man just blocked it and scoffed, "That's all you got? My turn!"

Without a moments hesitation, the werewolf lifted Nakayama and Asukai up off the ground and threw the two of them back into one of the pillars.

As Asukai and Nakayama stood up, a wave of pure madness passed through the room, sending chills through their spines.

"What the hell? I stopped him...didn't I?" Black Star asked as Tsubaki changed into her regular sword form from the Masamune from, falling to his knees in exhaustion.

"You idiot...The madness got to you..." Kid said, despair thick within his voice.

As the bag of skin shifted and fell from it's bonds, a body started to become visible.

Everyone could only stare as the Kishin began to take form again.

Asukai stared at the man, then felt the madness overpower her, causing her to pass out.

* * *

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

The Kishin had been set free, it was the nightmare everyone at Shibusen had hoped to avoid.

The group that had tried to stop the resurrection had failed thanks to the madness.

Stein and Spirit had defeated Medusa, Maka and Soul had helped Chrona out of his state of mind, but Black Star and Asukai were still coming to grips with their failure.

Sure Asukai had defeated Midoriko, but because she allowed herself to black out in the midst of the battle the youngest Death sibling was partially blaming herself for Ashura's escape.

Black Star wasn't taking it that easily either.

He had spent most of his time training while being confined to the infirmary.

Asukai, unfortunately, was stuck with him while Stein ran some tests and healed a couple of the broken ribs the werewolf had given her.

"399...400...401..."

"Could you do that a little quieter?" Asukai asked not looking up from her book, The Horror at Innsmouth.

"Hey! A big star like me doesn't NEED to be quiet. Besides, you've been doing nothing but read these last couple of days. Are you turning into Maka?" Black Star asked as he lowered his body down from doing one fingered handstand push ups.

"No, I just know what'll happen if Stein gets pissed at you not listening to him," the aqua haired girl explained closing her book and stretching her arms up, "Besides, no one has ever died from one day of bed rest."

"I still don't wanna risk it. I can't get lazy and let Soul pass me up."

* * *

"Sorry for the delay on this. I had to put the last few notes in the report. Other than the Kishin revival and madness levels rising, the only true issues left are within the student body itself. I'm sure that you felt Maka's and Asukai's resonance that night. They both showed advanced stages of madness. I think that Maka has it under control though. Asukai's levels went off the charts after Maka's had already reached normal. This may be an issue later on," Stein explained holding a few folders in his hand as he spoke to the head of Shibusen.

Though the look on Lord Death's face remained unchanged, it was obvious the father of the two shinigami children was concerned with this news, "I see. All we can do is observe her though. With Midoriko gone though, it may be easier to do."

"I agree. I'll keep a close eye on her as we start our counter attack."

"Thank you Stein. Also, there are some people coming for an important meeting. The heads of Shibusen's other branches should arrive this afternoon."

* * *

"Finally out of the infirmary...again...God," Asukai muttered as she stood on the rooftop of Shibusen, a smoke between her lips as she stared at the darkened skies, "Why does it feel like that's my home away from home..."

"Maybe if you weren't so reckless, you'd be there alot less," Soul said as he walked over to his friend, "You know those'll kill ya."

"Do I care? It's the one thing left in this world that I feel holds me to reality..."

"Reality is a little over rated...isn't it?" Soul said with a scoff, "Anyway, I think you should take it easy. You and Maka both. I know about the black blood...Maka's got it too."

"You say one thing to ANYONE," Asukai snapped as she inhaled sharply, "You'll learn to sing jazz in soprano."

"I didn't plan on it...now I'm DEFINITELY not...You should tell Nakayama though. He deserves to know," was all Soul said before leaving.

Once alone, Asukai returned to staring at the sky.

Down below something caught her eye though.

A group that Asukai recognized as the Shibusen Death Scythes were walking up the stairs.

The one that caught her eye though was none other than Justin Law, the youngest student to become a Death Scythe without a meister.

Unaware that she was staring, Asukai noticed the bright blonde hair adorned by his priest cap, and his eyes...

Once he looked up, Asukai let out a squeak and dove down behind the wall, dropping her half smoked Marlboro on the ground next to her.

* * *

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

In class, Asukai was only half paying attention to the lecture, her mind mostly focused on the fact that her father had summoned all the Death Scythes to Death City.

Stein noticed this but said nothing this time as he knew that her mind was most likely elsewhere.

After a while, class got out and the students were all headed home.

"Asukai! Could you stay behind a moment?" Stein asked as he erased the board.

The young woman paused as she reached the door, then walked to the professors desk.

Once the room was empty, Stein walked over and looked Asukai in the eye, "I know what happened down there."

That sentence caused Asukai's breath to catch in her throat but she decided to play it off, "What do you mean sir?"

"The black blood. Your wavelength almost matched that of the kishin's itself. What are you not saying?"

She knew she couldn't hide it anymore, Asukai had to tell Stein about what had happened.

"I don't know what came over me. I saw Midoriko and I lost it...I wasn't even aware of what was happening until Nakayama snapped me out of it," she explained looking to the ground.

"Medusa happened. She injected you with black blood when you came in for the burn treatments. I don't want you fighting for a while until we can-"

"What!? But everyone else will be fighting! I am not going to be left behind!" Asukai snapped, her fist clenching in frustration.

"Asukai! I am your teacher! I just want you to be safe!" Stein snapped, a slight hint of emotion showing as he grabbed her arm.

Asukai gasped slightly, unsure of how she was going to react to the hottest man alive holding on to her, but instinct kicked in and she tried to yank away.

"Listen to me! If the black blood takes over again in the midst of a fight, there is no telling how you would react to your comrades! This is for the sake of yourself as well as every one else!" Stein explained tightening his grip.

After a minute, Asukai nodded, her arm released from Stein's grasp as he cooled down, "Sorry sir..."

"I understand. Until further notice though, you are not to take any missions or jobs," the professor said gathering his stuff and leaving.

Once he reached the door, Stein noticed Nakayama standing outside, waiting for his partner.

"I take it you heard that?"

"Yeah. I'll keep her here," the magenta haired boy said before watching his teacher leave.

Asukai walked out and looked at Nakayama, "I'm feeling like Italian tonight, you wanna go?"  
Nakayama chuckled and nodded, "Alright, we'll get some dinner before we go home then."

* * *

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

At home, Asukai was sitting in her room, a take out box of alfredo and breadsticks next to her on the bed as she flipped through her text book.

Nakayama was downstairs in the courtyard working out and Kid was in his room, making sure everything was perfect as usual.

After a while, Asukai put her book down and went to the window.

The sky had become dark red with black clouds everywhere since the Kishin escaped.

"Dammit...it's too hard trying to stay behind while the others are out there fighting..." the aqua haired teen muttered before leaving her room.

As she closed the door and turned to walk, Asukai bumped into Liz accidentally, "Oof!"

"Ow...Oh, hey Asukai. You alright?" Liz asked once she regained her footing.

"I'm fine. It was just a bump, right?"

"That's not what I mean but ok. What I meant was...well...Kid, Patty and me heard about what's going on with you and Naka. That news isn't really easy to take," Liz said crossing her arms and leaning against the wall, "So? How're you holding up?"

"Honestly? I'm losing my freaking mind. Not being able to go outside of Death City? It's maddening! I don't know how dad does it!" Asukai snapped clutching her head in agony.

The older Thompson sister paused then began laughing.

"What?" Asukai asked looking up at her brothers partner.

"With how much you loathe Kid...When you flip out...You two look almost identical," Liz said in between gasps.

Hearing this, Asukai became even more depressed, "No way...that's...not...possible..."

Once Liz pulled herself together, she walked over to Asukai and smirked, "Don't take it too harshly. At least I don't lecture you like I do Kid."

"Yeah...you're right," Asukai said standing up straight and fixing her shirt, "I'm gonna go to the Library. I'll catch ya later."

With that, Asukai hurried outside.

Nakayama noticed Asukai just as she walked out the door, "Asukai! Where are ya going?"

"The library," she said walking over, picking up the waterbottle and towel Nakayama had set aside before he began training, "Why?"

"No reason...Just curious," the magenta haired man said taking a drink and wiping his face with the towel.

"Alright. I'll be back later. Don't wait up," the girl said before hurrying off to the school.

Nakayama just watched, unsure of whether or not he should follow her.

* * *

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

After arriving at the library, Asukai made a bee line for the research section.

Once there, she began looking for anything referencing black blood or the kishin madness.

She was there for what felt like moments until someone broke her concentration.

"The libraries closing ya know!"

Asukai pulled her attention away from the book and turned to see the DWMA's undead teacher Sid standing over her looking concerned.

"Oh! Sid Sensei! What time is it?" she asked quickly, standing up and placing the book she had been reading back on the shelf.

"It's almost six. How long have you been here?" he asked picking up one of the stacks Asukai had accumulated over the hours.

"Ummm..." Asukai paused as she shelved a few more, "I think since three...Guess I got too absorbed..."

Sid watched her as she put the last book back and started to the door, "Hey, Asukai!"

Just as her fingers touched the door handle, Asukai felt a twinge of frustration in her mind but kept it in, "Yes sir?"

"Do you want me to take you home? Wouldn't want anything to happen...That's just the kind of man I was ya know," the zombie teacher said walking over.

"No thanks. I'll be fine," she replied, not making eye contact, "See you Monday sir."

Before Sid could say anything else, Asukai had hurried out of the library and slammed the door behind her.

"Hm...Maybe I should talk to Lord Death about this."

* * *

Once she was out of the school and on her way home, Asukai finally calmed down.

_I've never snapped like that before...What's gotten into me.._she thought looking at her hands.

Her palms now had very evident nail marks from when her fists were clenched moments before.

Pushing it from her mind, Asukai hurried back home, hoping the rest of the day would go smoothly.

* * *

To Be Continued


End file.
